


boyfriendforhire.com

by HunterMay18



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Zayn, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Porn Watching, Pornstar Liam, Top Liam, hired boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18
Summary: Zayn didn't realize he purchased a gay pornstar to be his boyfriend until he came face to face with the one he watches frequently.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> extended summary: Zayn never had great luck when it came to finding someone who wasn't with him just for the sex, he wanted someone who would be there for him for everything else too. One day he stumbles upon a website called, boyfriendforhire.com where he decides on purchasing himself a boyfriend. What he didn't expect was to come face to face with a pornstar that he watches frequently ready to be his fake boyfriend.
> 
> this is co-written with a friend of mine but she doesn't have a username here just yet, but will be in the near future :)

Zayn sighed as his current boyfriend was trying to get him turned on so he could get laid, but at this point nothing really got him going. Their relationship was nothing anymore, all he wanted was someone to actually listen to him, not want to get into his pants all the time. 

“What’s wrong?” Scott asked as he placed his hand on Zayn’s thigh, dangerously close to his groin.

Zayn just watched Scott’s hand move even closer, making him a bit uncomfortable, so he moved away. “Why is it only sex to you? Why can’t we actually enjoy each other’s company?”

Scott rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. “Because being intimate is enjoying each other’s company.”

“You know that’s not what I meant. I mean like actually where we don’t have sex all the time and watch movies or whatever.”

“Is this your way of saying you don’t want to have sex with me anymore?” Scott wasn’t getting what Zayn was trying to say and it was making him get a bit upset.

“Really? That’s not what I said, but maybe after this conversation we shouldn’t even see each other.”

“Come on Zayn, I’m sorry what do you want me to do? Sorry that I’m always fucking horny and you’re a good fuck.” Scott’s eyes widened when he realized what he had just said.

When those words came out Zayn’s bottom lip wobbled. “Out.”

“Zayn please, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“No don’t, I want you out of my house now.” Zayn got up and he started to walk out of the living room and turned around. “If you’re not out in the next five minutes I’m calling the cops, don’t think I won’t.” Zayn didn’t listen to the other protests coming from Scott as he tried to reason with him before he left the house already thinking of ways to try to win back Zayn.

Zayn just curled into a ball on his bed as all of the memories of his past relationships had come to haunt him, even with his first one when the boy landed him in the hospital for getting rough with him and that was the end of that. He thought Scott would have been different but he thought wrong, just like the others. 

He texted up a friend telling him to come over and have a boys night and they said they’d bring the beer. Zayn decided he’d take a nap in the meantime and that’s what he did.

 

**

 

“Hey Lou, thanks for coming over.”

“It’s no problem dude, I’m here to help you forget about that douchebag.”

Zayn raised an eyebrow. “Please don’t tell me you want to date me.”

Louis shook his head. “You know I love you and all but I’ve got my eyes on someone already, but if I didn’t I would.”

Zayn just rolled his eyes and put in a random movie as they drank beer and talked about what they were up to in their life. Zayn found out who Louis was talking about and when he was shown a picture he couldn’t help but smile because the boy was actually quite attractive. “Good for you Lou, now have you even talked to him?”

“I mean, we’ve said hello a few times and I accidentally spilled my ice cream on his shirt when I wasn’t paying attention, but that’s really it to be honest.”

Zayn could help but shake his head as he let out a laugh. “So you’re crushing on someone and you can’t even talk to him?”

“That’s not the point Z, I’m working on it. Now, let’s stop talking about me and let’s get drunk.”

And that’s what they did. 

 

**

 

When Zayn woke up he was quite hard, usually it’s what happens after he gets drunk, so he left the living room where he passed out with Louis and locked himself into his room. He pulled out his laptop as he opened up a porn site and immediately went to the page he was looking for, it was his favorite pornstar to watch and he was in luck when he found his latest video that he hadn’t watched yet. 

Zayn groaned at the title of the video,  _ Rough shower sex,  _ something that he’s always wanted to do. Even when he was with Scott he was never really into that stuff. He quickly stripped himself down to nothing, his cock was already growing hard and he grabbed the lube and vibrator.

He started the video after he got comfortable and he was already stroking himself to the sight of the man in the video. The video started off with the muscled man washing himself in the shower sensually as he was being watched by his next door neighbor, eventually the neighbor was caught and was fucked really hard against the shower wall. 

Zayn whimpered when he found his prostate with his vibrator, moaning at the feeling it gave him. It didn’t take much longer for him to come, painting his chest in a loud moan of the star’s name. He kept moving the vibrator as he rode out his high and then he pulled it out as he became sensitive. 

He shut his computer and then decided to take a quick shower before he would make breakfast for him and Louis.

After Louis left, Zayn got bored so he grabbed his computer and started to look around on facebook and tumblr, reposting a few things on each of the sites. He followed a lot of bands and artists on tumblr and smiled when he found some new inspirations for his own work. 

While he was looking on tumblr he came across a post that was advertising a new website called boyfriendforhire.com, he raised an eyebrow wondering what the website was all about. He clinked on the link and was met with a description of the website and it was site that you can purchase boyfriends. The profiles available had no photos to show but he looked at all the descriptions of each when one caught his eye.

 

_ Name: Liam _

_ Age: 25 _

_ Looking for: Fun and a good time. Sex is not necessary but can be done. _

_ Occupation: Webstar _

_ Hobbies: Music, bike riding and playing video games _

_ Sexual orientation: Bisexual  _

_ Price: Negotiable _

 

Zayn only wanting to know about him more, clicked on the purchase button and he typed in his information. He didn’t know what he was doing, but he was hopeful that this won’t be some scam. If it was, it only costs $1 for the “boyfriend” to come to your house to make a final decision. 

He went to bed that night dreaming of who the man could be and for the first time in a while he slept through the night without waking up. When he did wake up, he had a few hours before Liam would show up so he decided to tidy his place up a bit so he doesn’t look like a slob. 

It was a few minutes before he would be there and he was really nervous, he didn’t know what to expect. What if he was a criminal? What if it was actually a scam?

He was taken out of his thoughts when his doorbell rang and he let out a loud sigh before he went to open the door. 

“Hello, I’m Liam and you must be Zayn?”

Zayn’s eyes widened as he knew that voice and when he finally was able to get a good look at who the man was he couldn’t believe it. 


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by my co-author :)

 

 

“You-- You're Liam.”    
  
“Yes,” the brunette grinned, cocking an eyebrow, “And you're Zayn.”    
  
Zayn gulped, his fingers bending until his fingernails were pressing into the flesh of his palms, “B-But, you're Liam.”   
  
The man in front of him seemed to be amused, his lips quirking into a smile. Zayn's eyes wandered over Liam's figure, his physique making  him release a shuttering breath.    
  
“That I am,” Liam chuckled, his arm brushing against Zayn's chest as he leaned against the edge of the door, “Will you invite me in?”   
  
“R-Right,” Zayn fumbled with the doorknob before opening the door wider, “Come in, Liam.”   
  
The brown haired lad laughed softly before pushing past Zayn and wandering into his lounge like it was his own. Zayn took a moment to regain his composed self before his hands made contact with the wall next to him. Then, with momentum, he slammed his head against it.    
  
“Fuck,” he muttered, his eyes clenching shut, “I hired a porn star.”    
  
\--   
  
“So, uh,” Liam whistled under his breath as he sipped on the can of Cola in his hand, “You've got a nice place.”    
  
Blood rushed to Zayn's cheeks, the tips of his ears turning red as he observed the clutter of clothes and beer bottles littered across the carpeted floor.    
  
“Didn't--” Zayn hiccuped, a nervous habit of his, “I'm sorry. I didn't expect you to be so-- I uh, yeah, didn't think I'd have to clean up.”    
  
“So' what?” Liam questioned, leaning his face on his hand. His cheek was cradled in his hand and his brown locks fell over his eyes as he smiled at Zayn. The latter wanted to shoot himself because Liam seemed so gentle and endearing, but man, he had seen Liam without clothes on multiple occasions on his laptop screen.    
  
“So, uh, handsome.” Zayn rubbed the back of his neck, teeth latching onto his bottom lip. Liam puffed his cheeks and winked, leaning his elbows on his knees as he moved forward to get closer to the latter.   
  
“You're not bad looking either, you know,” Liam hummed, his finger moving to stroke Zayn's cheeks, “Nice jawline, pretty eyes-- yeah, you're definitely not bad looking.”    
  
“You're such a flirt,” Zayn mumbled, his expression turning flustered as Liam's finger traced down his cheek and grasped his chin, “O-Oh my God, stop.”    
  
“Why” Liam grinned, “I'm your boyfriend, aren't I?”    
  
“I get to decide that,” Zayn deadpanned, swatting Liam's hand away, “You're cocky, aren't you?”    
  
“Can't deny that,” Liam shrugged before tossing his can into the trashcan next to the couch, “So? Your room?”    
  
“What about it?” Zayn asked dubiously, eyes widening when he saw Liam huff and stand up, “Where are you going?”   
  
“Your room.”   
  
“No!” Zayn screamed, shooting up from his seat and grabbing onto Liam's bicep, “Uh-- let's stay here.”   
  
“Nah,” Liam smiled, pulling his arm out of Zayn's grasp gently, “I've got to get used to your habits and such, haven't I? To be your boyfriend?”    
  
“How are you so adamant on thinking I'll actually hire you?” Zayn scoffed, whining as Liam tried moving up the stairs.   
  
“Because I'm Liam, remember?” the brown eyed man mocked causing Zayn's face to flush.    
  
“Shut up, you--” the raven haired lad cut himself off, an urgent squeal escaping his mouth as he saw Liam trudge up the stairs, “Hey! Stop!”   
  
“Why?” Liam rose an eyebrow, “Are you hiding a dead body or something?”   
  
“No, of course not--”   
  
“Then I'm going inside,” Liam smiled and pushed himself into Zayn's room, laughing as he heard Zayn squeal and run up the stairs.    
  
The hazel eyed man chewed on his bottom lip as he tried catching up with Liam to stop him. It's not like his room was dirty or anything, it's just that--   
  
“Holy shit! That's me naked on your laptop!”   
  
Well, shit.


	3. Two

 

 

Now, if you told Zayn a week ago that he would be face to face with the man he gets off to on a daily basis, he’d probably laugh. But, if you told him that he’d get caught watching the guy on his computer, he’d probably even laugh a little bit harder.

Zayn just sputtered as he tried to figure out what to say to Liam as to why he had him on his laptop, he was also not paying attention as Liam looked on his computer. He was just trying to figure out if he was being pranked, but then again no one knows that he watched Liam on his laptop, unless Louis looked through his browsing history.

Liam made a noise, startling Zayn out of his train of thought. “Not only were you watching me earlier, you’re one of my top supporters,” Liam frowned, he actually wanted this to be different, but now he seems to think that this was all planned just so this guy could meet him. Maybe even have him fuck him and then that was it. “Umm, maybe I should go.”

Zayn then heard himself quietly say no, finally looking up at Liam, and gave him a confused look. “If you think I knew who you were, let me show you the website and what I was shown. I didn’t ask you to come because I knew who you were, I chose you because of what your profile showed me.”

“But, I have a picture of myself on my profile, didn’t you see that?” Liam asked, a bit confused as well when Zayn opened up the website.

“See? It only shows what they want the customers to see so they don’t choose based on looks. I chose you because of what your options were, especially with the sex part. Coming out of many relationships that were only sex based, I wanted someone different, even though I’m still a bit skeptical on that part but that’s besides the point. But, yeah, I didn’t know it was you.”

Liam couldn’t help but frown that the boy next to him who really just wanted someone to give him something different and not to expect so much from him. “I’m sorry that’s happened and I’m sorry for assuming things. But, hey it gives you a nice laugh, at least now I know why you’ve been acting strangely.”

Zayn rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed a little bit. “Sorry about that, I was trying to figure if my best mate decided to play a joke on me. But, yeah, it is a good laugh to be honest.”

“You must have some mate if he would think of something like this. Does he even know who I am?”

Zayn shrugged. “I don’t know, but he’s used my computer before and pretty sure he goes through my browsing history.”

“I have a friend like that too, always trying to get me a date and doesn’t like that I’m on that website.”

“I mean that website isn’t all bad, can instantly tell if people are weirdos. And like you have a meeting with the person to make sure they aren’t weird. And if things don’t work out, pretty sure people can become friends because of it, as long as it’s not awkward of how they’ve met.”

“True, you just don’t know the half of the people that have tried to get with me. Some don’t know who I am until I show up on their doorstep and think they can use me to brag to their friends that while people watch me on the computer all they have to do is call me up to fuck them.”

“How many times has that happened?”

“There’s a reason why I don’t have my last name on the profile anymore.” And that was the end of that conversation.

Hours later and they were still talking about random things, getting to know each other, and they even discussed payment for Liam who surprisingly was quite cheap than what Zayn would have thought. Zayn decided that he would take out Liam as his boyfriend, but they both even discussed what would happen if each falls for each other.

“You hungry, I can order out?” Zayn asked, looking at the time and noticing the sun was already setting.

“Um, sure. We can split the order fee, what were you thinking?”

“If we order from the pizza place my friend owns I don’t have to pay, I’ve got a tab that I pay off with working there when I need a distraction.” Liam just nodded and let Zayn order whatever, their pizza arriving just shy of thirty minutes. The rest of their night consisted of laughter, pizza and beer.

**

Zayn was startled awake when he felt someone moving about in his apartment. “Who is it?” he mumbled a bit incoherently.

“Sorry Zayn, I was just trying to find your bathroom and I tripped over your shoe.” Liam got back to his spot on the couch where they both had fallen asleep. “I think I should get going.”

Zayn shook his head. “It’s late and you’re not in the right state to drive after drinking. I don’t have a guest bedroom, but the couch pulls out to bed.”

“If you don’t mind? I mean, I don’t want to overstay with just meeting you.”

“It’s fine, if you haven’t tried to kill me yet then I don’t think you will be doing so anytime soon. I’ve got some clothes from my mate who constantly leaves his clothes here, I’ll go grab them for you.”

“Thank you,” Liam spoke as he followed Zayn who gave him a pillow, blanket and the clothes.

Zayn helped him with getting his bed together before he retreated back to his room, finally getting able to collect his thoughts about what today really was like. He wasn’t bothered to put on pj’s so he just slept in his boxers, well he barely slept as he could only think about a very attractive man in his living room.

Liam was also laying down in the bed, staring up at the ceiling as he thought about the really cute man that he was going to be fake dating. _Fake_ , he thought, at least he’ll have a really hot fake boyfriend.

 


End file.
